Whiskey Lullaby
by SamanthaSuex3
Summary: Draco found Marcus in bed with Pansy, and Draco has left his family and unborn child, will they simply give up? Told in Harry, Ron and Hermione's POV. Song fic to Whiskey Lullaby.


Whiskey Lullaby

An- **bold is a lyric, _this is a flash back, _**and this is the story.

**  
She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night**

'Pansy had done just that. 16 years of love and passion gone forever.' Hermione thought as she watched Pansy's body being lowered into the ground. Harry tightened his grip on her and putting both his arms around her puffed up belly. They were expecting their 5th child, their first girl, Anna-Grace. It was an early decision, as that was both of their mothers middle names, Lily Grace and Jayne Anna.

Ron turned to the Malfoy children. Their oldest, Kyle holding his oldest little girl, Storm, with his hair, and her mothers eyes. Six year old Lana was holding tightly to his wife, Luna, her little body shaken with sobs. The baby, Lila Mae just four months old was being rocked by his elderly mother. He remembered that day so clearly, that happened just a year ago.

**_Flashback!_**

**_Draco came home, to see Kyle and Strom on the couch watching a romance movie on lifetime. He had not yet seen Pansy; he walked up stairs into his bedroom to find his wife of 15 years giggling and in bed with no other than Marcus Flint. That was the last day she saw him. Lana little eyes sparkled with tears as her daddy left her, crying on the porch telling her that he loved her very much and that it was not her fault, and that he would be back to get her soon. Just 2 weeks after he left, Pansy discovered that she was pregnant, with Draco's child. _**

**_When the scandal was found by the Daily Prophet, Strom moved in with Kyle, and his Family. Pansy was left with Lana and a little girl inside of her that would never know her father. 6 months later, Pansy was pulled though labor with the help of Hermione Potter, who was Pregnant herself with their 5th child. A day later, Hermione lost that child due to a fall. Harry and Hermione we determined to not give up on having another baby._**

_**The night that they lost his godchild, a boy named Ronald. Ron sat in the bar, his face in his hands with hot tears streaming down his face. Minutes later stumbled in a very drunk Draco Malfoy. Ron didn't care right now. Not that Draco was a bad drunk; he was a very funny one in fact. But right now he did not need it or want it as he went home to find Harry and Hermione sitting on the floor, Luna explaining that their best chance of a baby was in about 6 months. **_

**_That night he saw Pansy holding a baby, when she got a glace of him, she quickly excused herself leaving the store and flooing home. Draco decided that seeing that baby, who he assumed was Marcus' growing up, would be punishment. So that night he pulled the trigger._**

**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**

Hermione shook her head at the thought of that morning when Lana called and said daddy wasn't waking up.

_**Lana picked up the telephone and dialed the Potters. Harry picked up, an handed the phone to Hermione, who in less than a minute later picked up her purse and left for the manor. She put Lana down stairs with a coloring book and instructed her to stay there and don't move. She ran upstairs to find Draco in the bed, face down in the pillow. A note was lying on the bedside table. She opened the letter all it read is that 'I'll love her til' I die'**_

_**Services were held a week later, and he was buried in the Burrow's backyard under the willow.**_

**The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night**

Storm didn't want to see Kyle let alone talk to him, but she had too, he needed her. Kyle was to be in someone's reach at all times, in case he tried something stupid. Strom remembered that day, a year later, so clearly when she told her that she blamed herself more than anything in the world. Strom ran out of the house to find Lana sitting on the swing. She called her father to tell him that Lana needed a 'daddy moment' that day Ron spend the entire day with her laughing and eating ice cream. That night she pulled the trigger.

**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
and finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it** **was bigger  
than the strength she had to get up off her knees We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

_**This time it was Kyle to call. Harry was the one to take the call. It felt so surreal. He found Pansy on her bed, a bottle lying there next to her. He slowly turned her over to see a pale face. She was clutching a picture of her and Draco on graduation day, nether person was moving, signaling that both were dead. Harry called Hermione and Ron. To a surprise, Lana had already been packed my Kyle, and Lila was still sleeping in her crib.**_

**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**

Pansy was buried exactly a year after Draco. Lana will always have nightmares of what she experienced, and when she did Ginny Wood would always be there for her and Lila though good and bad. As she sang them a Whisky Lullaby

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song, Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss. But I do own, Anna- Grace Potter, Lila- Mae Malfoy, Kyle Malfoy, Lana Malfoy, Jayne- Anna Granger and Lily's middle name, Grace, Storm Wealsey.


End file.
